Meet Zoe
by jtjaforever
Summary: When a couple's love becomes so big they just have to share!


Meet Zoë

The smell of Keystone pizza was all the warning she got as Barry entered the loft.

"Barry, you're home early," Iris said as her head popped up from behind the couch. "I thought you had parole duty tonight?"

"I did but things were slow and Wally volunteered to cover it for me. He thought we could use some couple time, so who was I to disagree," Barry winked.

"Really?" Iris asked hands on hips moving toward Barry. "That sounds a little odd considering we just got back from our honeymoon less than a month ago."

Barry put the pizza boxes on the dining table and shrugged. "Well maybe I suggested that a night of Netflix and chill would make your heart glad."

"Oh no, Bartholomew Henry Allen – you did not use me to weasel out of patrol," Iris moved closer to Barry.

Barry raised his hands in surrender. "Well I know you so well Iris, I knew Keystone pizza with spinach, goat cheese and anchovies," Barry winkle his nose at that, "Singing in the Rain and some cuddling was what you needed tonight…am I right?"

He was looking a little too smug and sure of himself but Iris had to laugh and walked into his open arms. She kissed him gently, "Okay Allen, I'll give you this one ONLY because that pizza smells so amazing and I'm starving. I'll grab some plates."

"Bring some wine glasses; I also picked up a bottle of that wine you love too. Oh, how was your appointment?"

Iris returned to the table with a tray filled with plates, utensils, wine opener, one wine glass and a bottle of water. Barry raised an eyebrow and reached for the wine opener.

"One glass?"

"Yeah, I think I'll hold off the wine tonight, going to stick to the water."

Barry put the wine down and took the tray from Iris placing it on the table. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Hey, everything ok? Your appointment was with the doctor today right? Was everything ok…you ok?"

Iris placed her hand on Barry's face and gently cupped his cheek and smiled. "Sure babe, I'm good…really good, but I need to talk to you about something. Why don't you sit down?"

"Okkk…" Barry's face morphing from one of concern to confusion.

Iris started pacing back and forth hands wringing together. "You know a time comes in a couple's life when you realize that there is TOO much love for just two people." Now Barry was also wringing his hands nervously.

"So the only solution is to make your family a little…BIGGER," Iris spread her arms wide to emphasis her point and smiled brightly.

"Umm…Iris…ok, oh my…" Barry was in full head rubbing mode now and he was feeling a little light headed and the floor was it moving closer…

"Arf !"

"What was that?"

At that moment a tiny ball of golden fur hurled itself at Barry's feet and promptly started pulling at the laces of his sneakers. He would have minded because they were his favorite pair, but it was so darn cute. Barry let out a breath he didn't realize his was holding.

"Barry, meet Zoë!" Iris' smile got even wider.

Barry got down on the floor and the puppy jumped joyfully into his lap making an effort to climb the mountain that was his chest. He laughed.

"Iris, a dog? You got a dog…why? Why now…what about McSnutle? " Barry pointed to the small aquarium that was the turtle's home and Iris at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. Barry rubbed his hand though his hair again. "You really had me going there."

Iris smirked and carried on, "Besides McSnutle has met Zoë and they hit it off really well." She said as she joined Barry on the rug.

"Like I said sometimes when love gets to be so much you just have to share. I know I should have talked to you about it first, but when I walked by the pet store after my appointment she looked at me with these beautiful brown eyes and wagged that little fluffy tail and I was in love." Iris batted her lashes at Barry.

Barry reached across the space to plant a kiss on her lips only to be reminded of the furry cannonball battling for Iris' attention and a kiss as well. He supposed he should start getting use to sharing her attention. Barry laughed again, rubbing the soft curls of the puppy's head.

"I do have to admit she is a cutie. Sooo…Zoe?

"Yeah, I thought Britt, but Zoë just seemed right. You really like her Bar?"

"If she makes you happy, yeah I like her," he leaned in for another kiss and they both smiled into it.

"Oh, babe one more thing…I'm pregnant."

This time the floor and Barry did meet – puppy and all.

Zoë looked on as his pretty owner patted the tall smiley man her head tipped to the side. What had just happened?

" _Strange my new humans, but I really like them. I guess I should help…*Iris* with what did she call him…*Barry*, yes Barry. It looks like they may need some help and that's what family is for and this is MY new family."_

Zoe jumped to the rescue licking Barry with determination as Iris patted his face and called his name. Yup, this was her family and she really LIKED them too!


End file.
